powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubbles (1998 TV series)
Bubbles '(voiced by Tara Strong in the series, and Kath Soucie in the What a Cartoon! shorts) is one of the three main characters in the animated television series ''The Powerpuff Girls. Personality '''Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong in the series and Kath Soucie in the What-a-Cartoon! shorts). She is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, light blue eyes, and dresses in light blue. The ending theme refers to her as "the joy and laughter", meaning that she is defined by a sweet, cheery, and gentle demeanor. Bubbles does, however, have a tendency to be overemotional, despite the fact of her having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when pushed. Out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the episode Bubblevicious. Her special superpowers are the Sonic Scream, understanding various foreign languages, and communicating with animals. Bubbles is also shown to have Superhuman Speed in the episode Members Only for flying around the globe, this also means she can be faster than Buttercup. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor Utonium named her Bubbles for her cute, bubbly, and joyful attitude (which she revealed by giggling when he named Blossom). Her best friend is Octi, a stuffed octopus given to her by the Professor. Her personality ingredient is "sugar" and her signature color is light blue. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Buttercup *Octi *Video games * Blue * Toys *School *Coloring *Being cute *Her favorite cereals (Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets) *Animals *Boomer (thinks he's cute) *Blowing Bubbles *Playgrounds *Blossom *Chalks *Crayons *Drawing *Baths *Playing dress-up *Professor Utonium Dislikes *Roach Coach *Crime and Villains *The dark *Bugs *Liver and Onions *Her sisters arguing *Being treated like a baby *Bullies *Mojo Jojo *Rowdyruff boys (Brick Boomer and Butch) *Gangreen Gang *Him *Bad stuff happening to Octi *Cute toys being stomped *Cooties (one-time) Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes ", Bubbles' alter-ego heroine is Harmony Bunny. She is dressed in a rabbit costume, carrying a small lunchbox with a sticker roll, and a bunny doll, and the storm of items and her attacks are presumably "Angry Stickers". She chooses this persona after reading an issue of Chiisai Baani-Baani no Kawaii Bouken Monogatari (In the episode Bubbles translates the title to "The Great Fun Time Adventures of Bunny-Bunny and Friends". Her mode of transportation is via Pogo Stick. Powers and Abilities Sonic Scream: Considered to be her special power to some fans. She performs the best scream of all her sisters. She can scream loud enough to shatter glass or buildings and stun opponents. Thunder Clap: She claps her hands to generate a powerful shockwave. Strength Level: Bubbles is very strong. Superhuman Speed: Bubbles is extremely fast. She is capable of flying around the globe in 5 seconds. Shown while she was racing in "Members Only" Invulnerability: Bubbles is most definitely bulletproof and immune to most elemental abilities like fire, lighting and atomic blasters with little to no side effect with some pain. X-Ray vision: Bubbles can see through solid objects and living organisms. She uses this to help save Christmas from Princess Morbucks. Hand-to-Hand combat: Bubbles is excellent in hand-to-hand combat, but prefers to keep her distance in most situations. Linguistic: Bubbles can speak multiple languages. In the episode "Ice Sore", Professor Utonium states that Bubbles' special ability is the ability to speak Spanish. However, as the series progresses, Bubbles' linguistic capabilities appear to grow. In the episode "Super Zeros", Bubbles is shown to be able to read and speak Japanese. In the episode, "Stray Bullet", Bubbles is shown to be able to speak Squirrel. Strong Smell: In the episode Reeking Havoc, Bubbles smelt the Professor's chilli for the Chilli Contest, and she named the ingredients one by one without knowing them. Bubbles as the Joy and the Laughter As being the joy and the laughter, Bubbles opens up to the Professor by giggling in the Powerpuff Movie. Bubbles has the most friends at Pokey Oaks, and even the bully (Mitch) at the school shows some respect to her, such as apologizing when he accidenlty erased her chalk drawings. Bubbles inherits a very high pitched voice along with her ditzy attitude. Most fans agree that Bubbles is the cutest of all the girls, making her the "Joy and the Laughter." Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles' name is Rolling Bubbles (Miyako Gotokuji) and is voiced by Maryke Hedrikse in both versions in Japan. Miyako transforms by saying "Rolling Bubbles" and is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She uses a huge bubble wand with strong powers as a weapon. Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) is as ditzy as the original Bubbles. Like the American Bubbles, who was known for being the only Powerpuff pushover, Miyako is the only pushover member of the PPGZ. She does not seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only Powerpuff Girl Z who, like each villain, ends each sentence with a phrase; hers is 'desu wa'. Miyako is slightly more clueless in PPGZ. She is, however, the most mature Powerpuff Girl Z on the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered when provoked. She is also very polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that are in love with her, she's already in love with Cody/Takaaki (or Cody-chan/Taka-chan as she calls him), a boy whom she'd fallen in love with ever since she laid eyes on him, which was when she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the re-imagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curled into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Miyako remains typified. As well as her love for animals and her favorite stuffed octopus, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is represented by bubbles. Like the original Bubbles, she also has the ability to talk to animals. Originally, Miyako thought her super-powered huge bubble staff as a throwing weapon until Hyper Blossom (Momoko) later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it (though it worked equally well that way). Instead, the staff is used to send huge, super-powered bubbles that can either defeat the target or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, as Rolling Bubbles, Miyako sends the bubbles by waving the staff, but she can also blow into it to blow normal but still huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped bubbles. Her attacks include "Champagne", " Catcher", " Poyon" (Boing), "Balloon Nebaneba" (Stickiness), "Shabon Freedom" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball" and Popper", and "Bubbles Finish". '' Trivia *Before the series, Tara Strong replaced Kath Soucie to do the voice for Bubbles because Kath Soucie's voice wouldn't attract the fans for the whole series. They thought Bubbles sounded too babyish the way she voiced her. *Bubbles is like Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory, but by hair style and color of eyes and hair color and in personality. *Octi has been Bubbles's best friend since he was given to her by the Professor. *Bubbles is one of the main characters in the popular snafu's webcomic: PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. She is the same as her TV counterpart as of yet. *In Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles theme song is Himawari which means sunflower in Japanese. *Bubbles makes a cameo appearance in ''Chowder in an episode "The Heist", making her the second "Powerpuff Girls" character to appear in ''Chowder ''(the first being Ms Bellum). She appeared because Mung ate a sugar sapphire. Tara Strong also voices Truffles. *In the English version, Bubbles can speak Spanish as a second language. In the Spanish version, her second language is English. *It is mentioned in the episode "Collect Her" that Bubbles is a vegetarian. *Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic shares her voice actress with Bubbles. Gallery Bubbles_(Origional)_Pic.jpg ppg_bubbles_174x252.png bubbless.png Bubbles (August 1999).png Bubbles (June 1999).png Bubbles (July 2002).png bubbles_paperdoll_thumb.jpg powerpuff-girls-bubbles-96x96-big.jpg Bubblesff.jpg|Bubbles in Fusion Fall Snapshot_7.png|Bubbles' bio and how she appears in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Bubbles_party_masterer.jpg Snapshot_10.png|Bubbles' surprise cameo in the "Chowder" episode "The Heist". 3dc25a768f2d70_full.png|Bubbles in PowerPuff Girls Doujinishi Yay,Octi is back.png Bubbles kicking.jpg Bubbles from The PowerPuff Bluff.png The PowerPuff Girls from Ploys R' Us.png Pras.png Surnee.png Zlo.png Bubblesfuture.png|Adult Bubbles capture-20120507-102314.png|Bubbles as Teenager CRAYON_DRAWING!.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Powerpuffs